1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of storage technology. More specifically, the invention relates to a Solid State Disk (SSD) and a method of a managing power supply thereof, as well as a terminal comprising the SSD.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past twenty years, the running frequency of CPUs has increased 600 times, the rotational speed of a hard disk motor has also increased more than 20 times. In addition to the above, even the most important parameter, i.e., capacity, of a storage system has increased ten thousand times. However, along with a huge increase of data capacity, the bottleneck effect of the storage system is evident. In such case, the SSD has been developed.
An SSD is composed of a control unit and a storage unit (FLASH chip), simply, an SSD is a hard disk which is made of the solid state electronic storage chip array. Particularly, there is no mechanical structure, utilizing conventional NAND Flash property so as to perform read-write function in the block writing and erasing manner. The advantages of an SSD are fast speed, large capacity, strong shock resistance and more, as compared to current conventional hard disks. Generally, an SSD is applied to hardware such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a mobile device, and a game machine.
SSD is the development direction of the storage field, since the price factors that previously restricted the development of SSDs have changed largely due to applications of SSDs in light and thin notebook computers. In addition to the advantage with respect to bulk and performance, low power consumption is usually a more important factor. However, nowadays the test of duration (standby time) of the notebook computer for SSD and HDD (Hard Disk) is not satisfied. According to one contrast test performed recently, it was impossible to prolong the duration of the notebook computer batteries using an SSD; contrarily, an SSD can decrease the duration of a notebook computer as compared to an HDD. At present, SSD manufacturers will pay more attention to improving capacity, performance and abrasion balancing algorithms such that brings longer used life for SSD, but there is no consideration about decreasing power consumption, so the average power consumption of an SSD is often higher than an HDD.